User talk:OrchidSomnium
Admin Promotion Hello MiraiMoon, it's me again from the other DR wiki. I already viewed this wiki's design and I think it's really great and wonderful, judging that only one person who edited it. Because of that, I want you to become the main wiki's CSS and wiki design editor by giving you an administratorship. Would you like to join? Give it some thought. Thank you. H O P E (talk) 14:02, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I already see it coming. I already discussed this with the other admin and the wiki indeed need new skin since the background etc left unchanged for three years. Do you have any suggestion what design that should be changed beside the wiki background? H O P E (talk) 21:56, August 27, 2016 (UTC) For the background, I think the bg on this official site page fits well with the wiki. What do you think? H O P E (talk) 02:58, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Could you save the background for me? I'm kinda busy at the moment. H O P E (talk) 10:04, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I already experimented on both backgrounds but it doesn't look very well. Here's the screenshots. DRwiki test skin screenshot_1.png DRwiki test skin screenshot_2.png H O P E (talk) 23:55, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I think I will stick to that background, but if it's too troubling for you, I will find the other alternative. Thank you for helping the wiki, every help from you is very appreciated. H O P E (talk) 01:46, August 31, 2016 (UTC) ¡Hello! I found this wiki and I think it's very interesting. May I ask, ¿do you speak spanish? Too bad, ¡anyways! I'd like to help out a bit here, with your permittion of course, ¿may I add my fanfiction to this Wikia? Heyya. Have you watch the new trailer of New DRV3? It looks so awesome it makes me think again about this topic. Have you found some new cool images for the main wiki? H O P E (talk) 11:56, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Thank you so much it's working now!! I hope that we will continue to cooperate like thi-- n-no, I mean, I can consult with you again sometimes! H O P E (talk) 12:29, September 13, 2016 (UTC) About Fanon Content Uh, hello! I'm new to this wiki and I want to create my own fanon stuff! But, well, I don't plan in making a fanfiction or a game, I just want to, y'know, make my own fanon characters and killing game! But I'm kinda insecure and I think that's wrong, so I'm asking for your permission! Thanks! Btw, are you going to make rules and stuff? I can talk fluent Portuguese and Brazilian! (Tyler?) 18:34, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh my! You're so nice! Thank you so much! I can talk fluent Portuguese and Brazilian! (Tyler?) 18:38, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Infobox help Hello Mirai Moon! It's me again asking for another help from the main wiki. Are you familiar in editing infobox such as altering the font and colors? If so, could you help me in creating a new infobox form for New Dangan Ronpa V3 characters? Thanks! H O P E (talk) 16:27, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Content Navigation Heyya MiraiMoon, I was wondering that you could help me once again. I'm planning to add more content navigation on DR Wik main page such as characters, manga, stage plays, etc. I'm wondering that could you make the same format size like this image? Thanks. Riku-ya (talk) 23:15, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for not being descriptive before. I wanted new icons like on the main page. Should I decide on which pictures that will be used later? Riku-ya (talk) 23:22, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Take your time. Here it is: Character navigation: Akamatsu (close up) (New) Anime navigation: Real-life Nanami Stage play navigation: Ryūsei Yokohama (Hinata's stage actor) Manga navigation: Komaeda Gallery navigation: Monokuma Sprites navigation: Celes Riku-ya (talk) 23:55, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Plagiarism User:Cdswalkthrough's Akira Maehara intro page is clearly a copy from Naegi's article on the main wiki. Shouldn't you warn him? I found that this is plagiarism quite annoying. Riku-ya (talk) 09:39, December 10, 2016 (UTC) He tried to defy you by removing the rewritten template... Riku-ya (talk) 13:10, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Jack, this is getting ridiculous. I tried to tell him the best way that I can but he still seems to utterly fail in understand what problem that he has caused. Furthermore, he still copying some paragraphs from Naegi article in the main wiki and only slightly rewording it. Riku-ya (talk) 00:06, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello Mirai Moon Alright thank you I will use the rephrase version you shown me Cdswalkthrough (talk) 01:31, December 11, 2016 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 01:31, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Category I saw that many fanfiction stories created in this site doesn't have "stories" category. Could I add this category to each fanfiction article? Riku-ya (talk) 15:38, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm perfectly fine being an admin. I want to make this site become more lively too! Riku-ya (talk) 16:00, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Hope we can get along well as admins~ Hmh.. let's enable achievement for this wiki! I think it would motivate editors here to contribute more in this wiki! (Just visiting the admin dashboard) Riku-ya (talk) 16:13, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I also never experienced in enabling achievement as an admin. Let me try first. Riku-ya (talk) 16:19, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Logo Creation Hey Jake, I wonder what app that you used to create the logo of your fanfiction stories since I also wanted to create my own logo. Riku-ya (talk) 00:43, December 16, 2016 (UTC) By the way, I've already edited the wiki navigation and highlight my user name. Let's highlight your username! Riku-ya (talk) 02:31, December 16, 2016 (UTC) I already download the file. How to install the app? Riku-ya (talk) 04:00, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but I don't know which one is the suitable file type to open the torrent file. Riku-ya (talk) 04:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Never mind. I uploaded the exe file and it's working. Thanks for the tutorial~ (sorry for taking things too slowly /5). Riku-ya (talk) 04:18, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Templates HiiI! I've been editing my fanfiction's page for a while now and I noticed this wiki has a lack of templates! I wanted to ask you if permited me help you out with this little task! I really like and know about all this template stuff ^o^ So... can I please? LukaKirigiri (talk) 01:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Slide Gallery Hey, I was wondering why we don't feature some pages on slide gallery in the main page? You know, like attracting the readers into read and explore the wiki a little bit more? Riku-ya (talk) 04:30, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Well in that case, I'll keep promoting this wiki. You know, two days ago I promoted this site on a certain DR fans group in Facebook and the viewers went up from 100 to 500 x3 Riku-ya (talk) 05:58, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Character Introduction Which one is the best: Spilling your complete character personality+backstory (when creating page) or give little by little information, slowly but sure like NDRV3 cast has? Riku-ya (talk) 17:05, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Hmmmh.... I'll keep that in mind. I'm afraid that I divulge too much about my OCs' personalities and backstories. It's just so fun to write that you couldn't stop to spill everything that you have planned before, or maybe you got a sudden inspiration that you eagerly wanted to write atm. Is that kind of feeling relatable? Riku-ya (talk) 17:12, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Affiliated Site Hey Jake. I just contacted the Germany Danganronpa wiki and they wanted to affiliate with this wiki. Here's the logo! Riku-ya (talk) 00:53, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Wiki spanish.png I'm flattered~ Well, maybe during my retirement I will focus on editing on this wiki and it's important to search for editors to entertain me more with their stories! Riku-ya (talk) 01:25, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Affiliation Report Hey Jake, so I've promoted this wiki to some fanon wikias around the world(?). I'll keep reporting if they agree with my offer! Riku-ya (talk) 01:40, December 21, 2016 (UTC) First report! The KNB fanon wiki agreed to affiliate with us! Rejoice! Riku-ya (talk) 02:17, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Oops. That's kinda awkward. Riku-ya (talk) 02:29, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Bleach Fanon agreed to affiliate with us! Rejoice once again~! Riku-ya (talk) 09:00, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Here's ScatteredHope report. The Assasination Classroom wiki wanted to affiliate with our site! Riku-ya (talk) 21:32, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Becoming a Staff If you don't want to become an admin, then I found a staff role that suits you the best! I hereby sentence you to become dangan ronpa wiki's Content Moderator! How's that sound? Do ya' like it? Riku-ya (talk) 11:51, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Content Moderator's specialty is that they can edit through all locked pages; even those pages that only can be edited by the administrator~ Riku-ya (talk) 12:17, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Template edit help So I've just created my character template but there's an extra "}" that's really annoying and I don't know which "}" that I should delete. Could you help me in dealing with this problem? Thank you~. Riku-ya (talk) 12:24, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Canon Characters Hey, I was wondering why there are bunch of canon character articles here? I mean, you can add them if you are about to make them "canon to fanon" thingy in this wiki, but is it necessary to add those canon character articles? What do you think? Riku-ya (talk) 12:52, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Ah, sorry that I've caused you a lot trouble. I know that I'm kinda suck at editing templates and need to learn more. For the second thing, if that's the case then I'll separate canon characters category from the fanon one. Riku-ya (talk) 13:00, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Thank you~! I know that I can rely on you~ Now let's see. We've already create automatic canon characters by putting the Template:Canon on the page. Now the question is, how we should automatically categorized fanon characters? Any idea? Riku-ya (talk) 13:10, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Dangan Ronpa Wiki updates Hello Jake!! I know it's lame and it's only two days since I bid farewell to everyone on the main wiki, but this matter bothers me so much. The highlighted username on the css is not working and I don't know why. Could you edit there, perhaps and see what's wrong with the code? Riku-ya (talk) 12:28, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Css.jpg Is there something wrong? Riku-ya (talk) 12:51, January 11, 2017 (UTC) How about Anime Dude's and yours? Riku-ya (talk) 12:46, January 11, 2017 (UTC) There you go! Riku-ya (talk) 12:51, January 11, 2017 (UTC) It's kinda cute that you finally want to become an admin on your own! I shall grant you the admin position then~! Riku-ya (talk) 13:04, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Well, it is up to you to mess around with the wikia .css! Anyway, I feel so dead without editing dr wiki, but this is my decision, oh well! Riku-ya (talk) 13:09, January 11, 2017 (UTC) To avoid spoilers. I know it's dumb and selfish, but yeah, I want to enjoy NDRV3 without being spoiled. What is discord anyway? Riku-ya (talk) 13:26, January 11, 2017 (UTC) How can I sign up? Riku-ya (talk) 13:35, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I've already created an account~ Riku-ya (talk) 16:26, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Wait, I already type "MiraiMoon #0133" but it keep telling me that it didn't work... Riku-ya (talk) 16:47, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Mine is #0752. Riku-ya (talk) 16:53, January 11, 2017 (UTC) shsltired. Riku-ya (talk) 16:56, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Forum Hey Jake, since this wiki use discussion instead of forum mechanism, how do I highlight an announcement here? Riku-ya (talk) 05:31, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I really hope we can use the normal forum. About the message wall, are you sure? I thought that you dislike it. Riku-ya (talk) 02:22, January 20, 2017 (UTC) How we could tell them when he can't highlight our question...? Riku-ya (talk) 03:39, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Broken tab Jake, there's a broken tab on the List of Talent page (the "S" section.) I don't know what's the cause of it. Could you fix it? Riku-ya (talk) 06:58, January 20, 2017 (UTC)